Broken
by ArmAndLeg
Summary: [You put my father in Azkaban!] Malfoy growled, his wand still fixed on Harry. [And I can't get him back unless I follow the Dark Lord's orders! He wants me to break you, Harry Potter! To make it so the Chosen One will have no choice but to choose death!]


AN: This is my first HP fanfic. I'm rather anxious as to how it will be perceived, as it deals with a very touchy subject. Please let me know how well I handled it.

Warnings: **Draco/Harry non-con**. Not for those who dislike subjects such as rape; nor is it for those who don't like the idea of slash. **Spoilers for HBP**, as well.

"Broken"

Harry cried out as he was forced to double-over, twitching on the ground, screaming in agony. Not a thought crossed his mind as the curse ran its course, slowly destroying him, causing his mind to rot. Suddenly the curse was lifted, leaving Harry panting on the ground, struggling to get back to his feet. He thought of a curse of his own--he focused all of his energy on the Death Eater in front of him, but still was no good at doing wordless magic. As soon as he felt he would be successful, his want flew from his hand as he sailed through the air, landing painfully on his back.

Dazed, Harry slowly lifted himself up--still determined to fight--still determined not to let this Death Eater get the better of him. He needed to escape--needed to meet up with the Order--needed to tell them that he had found the last horcrux and how to destroy it. But the Death Eater wouldn't let him go. Another Cruciatus hit him, causing him to once again lose his footing, this time landing on his stomach. Dirt from the ground found its way into his mouth, causing Harry to choke and gag with each pained breath of air.

"Not so big now, are you, Potter?" a voice hissed, but Harry didn't even register the words; his ears failed as he flailed on the ground. The pain was too much--he wanted to die--oh god he wanted to die!

The pain lifted. Suddenly the voice sounded eerily familiar. Without his wand, Harry was nothing--and his opponent seemed to know that. A heavy foot was planted firmly on Harry's head, pressing Harry's face further into the ground. Harry felt himself slowly suffocate--but he struggled, trying to free himself--trying to get up and fight the other man. He wasn't going to just give up--he was bloody Harry Potter! He was the Chosen One! He wasn't going to let some Death Eater get him now--not when they were so close to defeating Voldemort!

"The Great Harry Potter, eh? Look at you, you can't even _stand_," the voice continued mockingly.

Harry knew that voice--and knowing only made him struggle harder, reaching around and finally pushing the crushing boot off his head. The Death Eater was knocked off-balance--Harry took this moment to get to his feet quickly, searching for his wand, which had to be somewhere nearby--if he had his _wand_...!

"Oh, no you don't!" the Death Eater growled, grabbing for Harry's legs as he struggled to regain his lost balance. Harry toppled over onto the dirt once more, his hands attempting to break his fall. Once he was back on the ground, Harry kicked at the Death Eater's arms, trying to get free of the other's grip. All Harry could focus on was finding his wand. He didn't give a damn about the other man--he needed to get free of this Death Eater and make it back to the others--preferably alive.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" Harry growled, dragging himself along the ground, still kicking his legs as he attempted to free himself.

"You're nothing without your wand, Potter! You're as worthless as that Mudblood Granger the second you're without a wand!" Malfoy cried, getting Harry beneath him, pointing his wand at Harry's throat.

Harry looked up at the wan and into the mask of the man on top of him. His eyes were narrowed, his glasses still somehow on his face--as if they were magicked to stay there. Growling, Harry used what was left of his strength to toss the other man off of him. Malfoy gasped and clutched at his his stomach in pain as Harry winded him, pushing Malfoy off of him. Still, Malfoy's wand remained in his hand--and as Harry reached for it, another Cruciatus hit him, rendering unable to move.

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" Harry gasped out once the curse was lifted again. His body was sore--far too sore for him to move anywhere quickly. But still, Harry found himself desperately searching--for what, he didn't know anymore. He knew he needed something--anything to keep Malfoy away from him.

"You put my father in Azkaban!" Malfoy growled, his wand still fixed on Harry. "And I can't get him back unless I follow the Dark Lord's orders! He wants me to _break you_, Harry Potter! He wants me to make it so the Chosen One will have no choice but to choose death over life!"

Harry's eyes narrowed; some fight was still left within him. He studied how Malfoy was holding his wand; saw how unsteady Malfoy's wand-hand seemed to be. If Harry could distract him for a moment or two, he could get away unscathed. Frantically, his eyes searched his surroundings--but there was nothing for Harry to use--and there was no sign of anyone nearby. He suddenly regretted not following Hermione's orders to not go find the sixth horcrux on his own, because now, here he was, at _Malfoy's_ mercy.

"Nothing can break me, Malfoy!"

"I beg to differ, Potter," Malfoy snarled, removing his mask. "Look at you--you're nothing but a worthless Muggle-lover with no wand to defend yourself with. I could kill you right now, if I wanted."

"You couldn't kill me, Malfoy! You couldn't kill Dumbledore then, you can't kill me now!" Harry shouted, backing up on his elbows, trying to move out from under Malfoy's wand. The look in Malfoy's eyes struck a chord of fear within him, telling him to run. In all the years he had known the other boy in front of him, he had never seen Malfoy look so angry. His eyes gleamed with the knowledge of having power--of having complete control of the situation.

But Harry could not find the strength to run. His whole body felt limp--he couldn't move even if he had wanted to. It wasn't the same as being under the Imperius Curse--at least Harry could fight off the Imperius Curse. It was as if Harry's will had left his body, and he laid there, waiting for what would happen next.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Harry Potter," Malfoy sneered, pulling down his hood, displaying his now long, blond hair that was nothing but a mess. His robe fell off, landing somewhere behind Harry's head, leaving Malfoy standing there in a tight pair of pants that seemed far too small for him. Harry couldn't even open his mouth to respond--he was perpetually stuck, only able to move his eyes. "You can't even struggle--but what's the fun if I can't hear you scream--if you don't struggle?"

That manic gleam was back in Malfoy's eyes as the curse Harry was under lifted, Malfoy pinning Harry's arms down with his own, straddling Harry. Malfoy's wand was behind him. "You can move now--but you won't be able to overpower me. I don't want to have to fight you too much--it won't be enjoyable for me."

Harry's eyes widened and he sputtered nonsense as Malfoy bent down, kissing Harry, forcing his tongue inside the other's sputtering mouth. Disgusted, Harry pulled his head back, trying to pull away from Malfoy's probing tongue. He tried to free his arms, but found that Malfoy's grip was much stronger than he thought it would be. He wasn't going to give in so easily, though. With all of his strength, Harry kicked upward, hoping to catch Malfoy in the groin.

Unfortunately, Harry missed, and Malfoy punched Harry across the face, bloodying Harry's nose. "Nice try, Potter," he sneered, opening Harry's robe one-handedly, the other magically conjuring ropes around Harry's wrists, keeping Harry's arms above his head and now firmly rooted to the ground.

"Get _off_ of me, you disgusting prat!" Harry growled, internally horrified as his clothes were magically ripped off of him piece by piece. Harry continued to struggle, but there was nothing he could do--he was helpless, unable to defend himself as Malfoy's hands ghosted across his skin. He shuddered in disgust as Malfoy's mouth sucked firmly on one of his nipples, tears of defeat springing into Harry's eyes.

"Enjoying yourself yet, _Harry_?" Malfoy snickered, biting Harry's flesh, causing Harry's eyes to burn with more tears. The bites would leave bruises--Harry could already feel them forming. He needed to focus on something else--needed to keep his mind clear. He wasn't about to let Malfoy break him. Harry continued to kick at Malfoy, finding it harder and harder to move his legs with enough force to cause damage.

But he couldn't focus his attention elsewhere--Malfoy's mouth was descending lower, and his body was beginning to respond to the rough treatment Malfoy was giving him. Oh, god, he can't be reacting! That'll only give Malfoy more to play with--more to mess with Harry's mind! The tears came but Harry ignored them, still fighting and cursing Malfoy with all of his might. He prayed that the now-Death Eater would lose his nerve like he had done when he was supposed to kill Dumbledore.

Malfoy never lost his nerve. Harry felt the last piece of his clothing disappear. He tried to turn over--to hide himself from Malfoy. He didn't want him to see--no, he couldn't _allow_ Malfoy to see!

"Well, look at that, _Harry_," Malfoy muttered, his face inches away from Harry's shame, "it looks like you're enjoying yourself. We can't half that, can we? Or would it mess with you even more to know that your enemy caused you such pleasure?"

Harry growled at Malfoy, still attempting to move away from the other--still trying to break free of his bonds. His arms seemed to be at full strength again--but if he was going to get away he'd need the strength in his legs back. But Harry couldn't move away and his body continued to react to Malfoy's disgusting mouth. It was all too much--Harry couldn't believe this was happening--couldn't believe he was at the hands of his enemy, completely vulnerable.

Whimpering, Harry closed his eyes, trying to blink away the half-formed tears, still struggling, but the kicks were no longer having any affect on Malfoy's movements. He was getting raped. He couldn't do anything about it--he had never felt so powerless, so weak--so humiliated once his body reached orgasm. And it only proceeded to get worse. One dry finger--then two--then three entered Harry, causing him to cry out and hiss in pain. Malfoy's mouth removed itself from around Harry, smirking as Harry continued to struggle despite the fact it did nothing to prevent Malfoy from undoing his pants and removing them. He straddled Harry once again, grinning devilishly, showing off just how excited he was.

"The more you struggle, the more I enjoy it, _Harry_," he whispered as he bent close to Harry's ear, nibbling on it. Harry whimpered, words absolutely failing him as Malfoy parted Harry's kicking legs and forced himself inside. The pain was unbearable; tears of humiliation and pain rolled down Harry's cheeks.

The will to fight completely left him. Malfoy had gotten what he wanted--each thrust in and out of Harry broke Harry a little bit more each time. The tears came freely, and when Malfoy finally shuddered to a stop, Harry truly wished he was no longer the Chosen One. He wished that Malfoy would just kill him, then and there. But Malfoy didn't. Once Malfoy had finished, he picked up his clothes, his mask, and wand. "Thanks for the good lay, Potter," he sneered before leaving Harry broken there on the ground, still bound--still unable to move with all of his strength.

Nothing would fix Harry, now.


End file.
